


赫瑞修入睡时，哈姆雷特睁开双眼

by Gokurakutei



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokurakutei/pseuds/Gokurakutei
Summary: 萨尔代一直觉得耳鸣。





	赫瑞修入睡时，哈姆雷特睁开双眼

**Author's Note:**

> 我爱堂弟。
> 
> 这是一个没什么剧情的老套路故事。

萨尔代一直觉得耳鸣。

那声音像是隔绝的水面下，淤泥与藤条含混地搅动，有什么东西用无法理解的语言在其中低声呢喃。

有时他能从里面听到几声异常熟悉的喉音，但往往转瞬即逝，也无法准确回忆起那声音究竟属于谁。

萨尔代自己疑心是与神接触后留下的后遗症——天知道他在追寻千面之神的那几个月里经历过多少幻视与幻听。希奥拉和佩图斯同意他的观点，科特和瓦斯科认为他是太过疲惫出现了幻觉，阿芙拉则相信他得了某种神经衰竭综合症。

有时那些耳鸣声被淹没在日常噪音里，很难注意到。有时又浩大得像把他淹没在漆黑的泥沼里，无法呼吸，只能任凭混沌的水流穿耳而过。

就像现在这样。

萨尔代咬紧牙，手攥成拳头，关节狠狠按在太阳穴上，以期能缓解些许不适。

神的话语在他头脑里扭曲爬行，不可理解，无法听懂，只是如涌动的海潮不断袭来，直至将坐在原地忍耐的他淹没至顶。

他悚然感到，那黏稠的说话声正顺着耳道流出来，在额头蠕动又盘旋而下，渐渐覆盖住他的脸，蒙住双眼，捂住口鼻——

“……”

有另一种低语在海浪深处响起，像清脆钟声远远穿过黑夜。

“————”

“——————”

那声音萨尔代再熟悉不过。

“————你——”

“——堂兄，你还好吗？”康斯坦丁问。

萨尔代猛地深吸一口气。耳鸣的潮水骤然退去，躯体被渔网拉出水面。日常的嘈杂声此刻回到了现实，坐在酒桌一侧的康斯坦丁正忧虑地注视着他。

“你看起来需要好好喝一杯。”康斯坦丁叹着气，鼓动道，“堂兄，你这半年都没好好休息过——要我说，蒂尔弗拉迪不会因为你决定放松一天就自行半夜沉没。”

萨尔代回过神来。

时间正是黄昏，最后一点夕阳的暖光洒在开裂的木头地板上。此时正处在工人和士兵们换班的钟头，钱币守卫酒馆里每张桌子都坐满了人，夹杂着烤鸡与酒味的室内空气渐渐热烈起来，欢笑和喧哗声渐渐高涨，但还没到出现醉汉的程度。

“今晚不行。我只是……需要个不被政治包围的地方歇一下，但还需要为晚上的讨论会保持清醒。“萨尔代叹着气揉了揉太阳穴，挥去刚才过于真实幻觉的余韵，简单地解释道。

“所以你来酒馆坐着，但决定不喝一滴酒？绿血，你听起来倒像是已经醉得说胡话了。”坐在对面的佣兵粗声粗气地质疑道。

“堂兄，你确定不想尝尝这酒吗？”康斯坦丁睁大了眼睛，难以理解地摇摇头，“这可是昨天刚到码头的好东西，专门从大陆运来，顶级葡萄酒中的顶级，不是钱币守卫酒馆里通常能提供的那种酸水——不是有意冒犯你，亲爱的科特。”后面这话是对着桌子另一边的科特说的。

科特和萨尔代对视了一眼。前者铁着脸从杯子里喝了一大口，又抬头扬起断眉瞪了萨尔代几秒，才说：“我觉得你把自己逼得太狠了，绿血，夜里还要工作的贵族，别说这岛上了，全大陆都没有几个。”

“做大使的时候，我们不是也常千里迢迢半夜闯进别人办公室找线索……”萨尔代辩解。

“半夜闯进别人办公室，我们叫探险。半夜坐在自己办公室里琢磨政治游戏，我们叫失心疯。”科特说。

萨尔代顿觉无言以对。但他也知道科特真正想说什么。

他自己最近确实太过忙于工作，而康斯坦丁则在另外一种意义上活跃过头了。

这位年轻总督本人似乎再很少过问政务事宜，跟着萨尔代在外面跑来跑去的时候，总熟门熟路地寻着热闹的踪迹，到处纵情喝酒玩乐，仿佛是个代表萨尔代反面的活泼影子，和过去他们还在旧大陆的时候一样——不过好歹似乎还记得多少收敛一点，没给萨尔代惹出过什么麻烦。

这位不做正事的总督没在听他们一边倒的辩论，而是觉得极度新鲜似的，眨着眼睛望着角落新来的吟游诗人演奏鲁特琴。他那浅棕色的脑袋跟着音乐节奏轻轻晃动着，手指也在木桌上敲着轻快的拍子，短短的一曲小调终了，才恋恋不舍地转过头来，快活地说：

“你能想象到吗，我亲爱的堂兄，这地方越来越像回事了——上好的红酒，吟游诗人，城里的建筑都基本完工了——你有注意到那座新剧院的漂亮屋顶吗？血疫也停了，再没有那些诡异的鸟嘴医生走来走去，也没有路边的病死尸堆……我得说，这地方比乌烟瘴气的老希瑞好得多了！是的，比旧大陆上全部发臭的城市都好得多！”

康斯坦丁说这话时眼睛发亮，脸颊和鼻尖也激动得红扑扑的，看起来年轻而健康，就好像他和这片土地一起重新恢复了生命力一样。

萨尔代也点头表示同意。

不只是新希瑞一城，整个蒂尔弗拉迪都重新焕发了生机。从圣马瑟斯到希克马特，从原住民到殖民者们，从战争、野兽、血疫病的阴影走出来后，岛屿本身都像松了口气似的愈发生机勃勃。

航海团的船只像燕子般频繁往返在岛屿和大陆间，每天码头上都会有大量新面孔初次上岛；泰勒玛和桥盟间的关系因为合作（至少在表面上）有所缓和；每座大城市都建起了原住民的使馆与商店——以石头与植物为材料的外观好认极了；商队的驼兽如今可以安全行走在森林小路上，会拦下他们的从明火执仗的反抗军，变成了想为庆典购买酒水的普通族人；节庆和典礼成了家常便饭，吟游诗人和演员一夜之间成为了蒂尔弗拉迪最瞩目的明星……

现在人人都知道，这片崭新土地流着奶和蜜。

而这也同时伴随着山崩一样的活计向总督府涌来。他们的人手几个月内扩充了两倍，才能顺利支持领地的日常运作与外交事宜。

特别是像现在这样，康斯坦丁完全无心政务，就需要萨尔代更多负起责任来。

萨尔代正式从使节和探险家变成了政府官员。每天领地内的所有事物几乎都得由他和参赞们自己商讨决定。很多时候，人们甚至容易把常年站在接见厅里的萨尔代，下意识当成是他们的新总督。

但萨尔代发现自己很难为此责备他的堂弟。他知道康斯坦丁曾有多少抱负和伟大计划，曾多么尽力端坐在那个宝座上，也曾多么失望于政治泥潭无孔不入地侵蚀进这片崭新土地，日复一日带着眼下的阴影与不甘，下意识扭头望向窗外的天空。

更不用提一年前，康斯坦丁还一度几乎死去。

——那是在萨尔代刚刚聘请到卡塔萨为康斯坦丁诊疗的半夜里。他刚处理完钱币守卫兵变的余波，急急忙忙赶来看望康斯坦丁。

总督卧室门口的卫兵向他行礼时，温莎耶的治疗师正从里面推门出来。

“他身上的诅咒暂时不会恶化了，”卡塔萨在萨尔代来得及开口前便疲倦地说，“他刚刚服下了能安抚疼痛的药剂，今夜应该得以平安渡过——只要你能劝你的兄弟讲些道理，肯回床上睡下就好。”

说罢，卡塔萨叹息着离去。

萨尔代身后昏暗的房间内，此时传来一声喜悦的叫喊，伴随着痛苦的喘息与令人发毛的牙齿打战声，仿佛这呼唤就来自地狱深处：

“……堂兄——是……你吗？我……认出了你的脚步声。”

萨尔代连忙快步走进房间里。角落里燃烧着泰勒玛的祈祷师留下的香炉，可这依然无济于那股死亡的味道从四面八方拥抱过来，涌入萨尔代的鼻尖，浸透进每一个毛孔里。

那是人从内脏开始腐烂的味道。

面目可怖的血疫患者坐在昏暗房间中央的扶手椅里，焦急地微微侧过爬满青黑色静脉的脸，倾听着门口的动静。

萨尔代知道，这是因为他的眼睛开始失明了。

“是的，是我，康斯坦丁。”萨尔代快步走上前去，在椅子前半跪下轻柔地握住对方血管狰狞的手（那手冷而僵硬得像雪层下埋了一冬的尸首），“你现在感觉怎么样？”

“哦——你的手……堂兄，可真冷……”病人灰黑色的嘴唇颤抖着，没头没脑地低声说，语句含含糊糊，喉咙不受控制地滑出怪异的气声，“我，我感觉，浑身滚烫，有人把我点燃了，烧着了，每一寸皮肤都在烧……火，焰……在吞吃我的肠子……”

“卡塔萨给你的药应该过一会就会生效，”萨尔代另一只手也紧紧攥住康斯坦丁乱颤的手臂，“你马上会感觉好多了的，我保证。”

“哦……这真是……令人松了一口气……这疼痛快要把我逼疯了……你，总是……我的英雄，堂兄……”康斯坦丁试图发出一声笑，中途变成了剧烈的咳嗽。萨尔代轻轻拍打着他几日内便瘦削得触目惊心的后背，心里知道自己的行为毫无意义。

康斯坦丁蜷缩在椅子里，咳了一阵，缓过神来，身体依旧打着摆子，又坚持继续向萨尔代絮絮地说话：“有多少……次，你拯救了我……我欠你太，太多……”

“你不欠我任何东西，康斯坦丁。”萨尔代难过地说，“卡塔萨说你拒绝回床上休息，为什么？”

“因，为……我害怕，堂兄，”康斯坦丁继续口齿不清地说，“你瞧，我要死了，而我会在……睡梦中死去，来不及……见到，见到，任何我在乎的人最后一面……见到你……”

“你知道我不会让这事发生的，我就在这里，而你会好起来，我马上就能面见那个岛屿神灵，你会没事的，我保证。”

“堂兄，你保证……得太多了……”康斯坦丁喘着气说。

萨尔代胸口仿佛挨了一记重锤。他上一次这么保证是向同样病痛而死的母亲。他的保证救不了任何人。他救不了任何人。

“我……我很抱歉……”失明的病人觉察到他的沉默，慌慌张张地把他的手抓得更紧了些，“堂兄……我说……这话并不是……为了叫你难过……请……你原谅……”

“没事了，没事了，”萨尔代说，像安抚闹脾气的孩子似的轻声说，“我会一直在这里，你只需小睡一下，养足精神……你知道这座城市有多需要你，我有多需要你。”

“你会……一直在这里……？直到……”

“是的，直到你好起来，康斯坦丁，我还指望着明天你能早起——你知道我们已经多久没有一起吃早餐了吗？”

“我，必须说……”康斯坦丁放弃了抵抗，在萨尔代的搀扶下老老实实地向床上挪去，“堂兄，你总是……这么有说服力……我羡慕你……”

而萨尔代只惊愕地注意到，康斯坦丁手上被攥住的印子并没有消失，而是仍在可怕地深陷着——他的皮肤和肌肉已经像个耄耋老人般失去了弹性。

萨尔代顿了顿，把康斯坦丁在床铺上安置好，自己坐在床边，继续轻轻握住康斯坦丁的手，自欺欺人地遮盖住凹陷痕迹。

“我们……小时候，也有一……次像这样，”康斯坦丁的情绪像是突然好了起来，躺在床上紧紧回握住萨尔代的手，“你，记得吗，堂兄？我突然，害了热病那天晚上……”

“我记得。”萨尔代一边应和着，另一只手用床头的清水和毛巾擦拭康斯坦丁的额头——尽管他对于这段儿时记忆并不怎么印象深刻，只存有一些模糊的片段。但他不忍心让康斯坦丁失望。

“没人……来看我……”康斯坦丁梦呓般低声回忆道，“父亲一贯认为……害病完全归咎于，我精神的软弱……我听见母亲隔着门咨询医生……问我死掉的概率……”

“康斯坦丁……”

“只有你……来探我的病，堂兄……”康斯坦丁费力眨着沉重的眼睑，几乎是欣喜地回忆着，“啊……你记得吗……当我半夜……看到你，从窗户翻进来……天呐，那可是塔顶……甚至……还带了从厨房偷来的奶油点心……”

“是的，我记得。”

“堂兄……再跟我说说话……”康斯坦丁躺了一会，又不安分地低声催促，“跟我讲讲你的……勇武冒险……任何事，只要能转移我的注意力……”

萨尔代垂着眼睛点点头，张开干涸的嘴唇又合上，最后只从记忆里挑了些无关险恶政治的细枝末节讲给濒死者。

他谈起夜里营地熊熊燃烧的温暖篝火，谈起森林里深红落叶发出的轻柔沙沙声，谈起路边剪径匪徒的愚蠢埋伏，谈起那些为大狩猎之夜准备的林间风铃如何飘摇作响，谈起凶险的野兽如何毙命在近在咫尺的枪口下……

在天亮前康斯坦丁睡着了。

那天夜里像是被烙在萨尔代记忆深处。他会永远记得康斯坦丁终于平稳下来的呼吸，会记得那双失焦的眼睛如何望着自己，会记得康斯坦丁陷在枕头里，如何平静描述他正在同时失去痛苦和所有触觉（“他们还在，我能感觉到，但像隔着一层冰凉的水面。”他说。），会记得康斯坦丁在药效的作用下怎么一遍遍固执而口齿不清地重复那句话，“我会死。”，而自己则只能反复回答一句苍白无力的“不会的。”

——因此，对萨尔代来说，现在这个能够平安快活地谈论美酒和新剧院的康斯坦丁，已经是极大的安慰了。

他的堂弟乐意休息多久就休息多久。萨尔代心想。

至于他自己……

“我想明天我得给自己放个假，”萨尔代向科特承认道，“你说得对，我确实得好好睡一觉了。”

当然，明天休假，今晚的会议还是得开。

群星在库希伦爵士的办公室窗外熠熠生辉，和室内暖黄的灯光一起安抚着萨尔代焦躁的神经。会议后半段就再次响起的耳鸣震得萨尔代有些反胃，但他依旧撑着外交家式的体面微笑，站在办公室门口，直到目送莫兰奇夫人、他的法律顾问和各领地大使们匆匆下楼离开——他们刚刚为领地间税制的事争论了整整三小时，最终才达成了一个三方都勉强满意认可的共识。

中途就溜走的康斯坦丁则从隔壁的大休息室门后探出来个脑袋，心有余悸地望了眼使节和官员们的背影，才走出来，郑重其事地拍打萨尔代的肩膀：

“你永远是我的英雄！我最最亲爱的堂兄，我是说，让我听上三小时的政治，琢磨他们说的什么话背地里有什么阴招，听他们互相以一种故作优雅的方式谩骂拆台，并且不以为耻反以为荣，还要看出谁同谁背后有联系，要绕过他们埋下的诡计，还不能得罪任何一方，天啊，我不知道你是怎么做到的——我反正可受不了……但，你看起来苍白得像张纸，哦，堂兄，我真抱歉让你替我受这个罪……我发誓我下次会老实留下听完的——你还好吗？”

听着康斯坦丁前半段聒噪后半段懊悔的一大串发言，萨尔代叹了口气，侧身让对方也进来后才关上门，瘫坐在椅子上使劲按了按太阳穴。

“我只是……有点累。”

“您看起来需要好好休息一下。”库西伦爵士站在角落里，整理着堆积如山的文件，关切地抬头望了他一眼。

“是的，我……”沙沙的耳鸣声海水般忽然涌来，萨尔代揉太阳穴的手连忙又变重了些，“我明天……会给自己放个假。”

“明智的选择。”库西伦爵士归档好了最后一份文件，回过头来，“这提醒了我，明天开拓者剧院——就是城里的新剧院，会开始首演，您有兴趣的话可以去放松下心情，他们说会为您预留顶层包厢。”

“首演！”康斯坦丁眼睛一亮。

“哦……？”萨尔代心不在焉地应着，但已经决心明天要在床上睡一天，让康斯坦丁亲自去给这个剧院首演压场，反正他也正热衷于这个，“是什么戏？”

“哈姆雷特。”库西伦爵士微笑起来，“我记得您小时候很喜欢这部戏，不是吗？”

“当然！堂兄，你还记得吗？”康斯坦丁兴奋地来回看着库西伦爵士和萨尔代，“库西伦爵士当时还瞒着父亲帮我们搞了个小演出，你演八岁的赫瑞修，我演七岁的哈姆雷特，当然观众只有女仆和守卫们——但效果好极了！——‘生存还是死亡，这是一个问题！’那个月城堡里每个人都在谈论我们！”

这确实唤醒了萨尔代的童年回忆。

他和康斯坦丁两个人，七八岁的年纪；午后书房里的偷摸排练，门外传来脚步声时两个孩子总警惕地啪一声捂住彼此口鼻；康斯坦丁坚持要演哈姆雷特（“因为只有我当过王子，我是说，真正的王子。”）；萨尔代则总在排练间隙举着小木剑追着康斯坦丁满城堡乱跑，直到差点撞见亲王陛下才遗憾停手；缝纫精美但过紧的小戏服，康斯坦丁的浅棕短发上被压出一圈可笑的帽痕；临时挂起红天鹅绒窗帘权当幕布的小舞台；两人念台词时被台上一大圈照明蜡烛的热度烘得直喘气；有几次他瞧着台下那些模糊而亲切的微笑面孔，险些忘了词……

“是啊，康斯坦丁，我记得清清楚楚当时城堡里在议论什么，”在回忆的温和晕光里，萨尔代的疲惫也消解了不少，忍不住又向着库西伦爵士微笑起来，“直到我念完那句‘晚安，亲爱的王子’后，康斯坦丁也不肯装死，还躺在那里睁着眼睛溜溜地乱看，把您气极了，在后台喊‘有点死人的样子！哈姆雷特！’，惹得全场哄堂大笑……”

“这叫临死前的挣扎，是我卓绝演技的一部分！”康斯坦丁大笑起来，夸张地为自己辩解道，“我太受伤了，堂兄，我一直以为你是我的坚定支持者！”

库西伦爵士却没有笑，而是慢慢地皱起了眉头，露出些许哀伤的神色。

“那是一段很美好的时光。”神情像是突然老了几岁似的，库西伦爵士佝偻着腰在办公桌后坐下，最后低声说，“时间……总是过得很快。”

“是啊，我确实有点想念在旧希瑞，那座老城堡里的日子。”萨尔代说。

“除了只会露出轻蔑神色的父亲和忙着操作阴谋诡计的母亲的部分，是的，我很想念和你待在那座老城堡里的日子。”康斯坦丁同意道。

“说到这个，”库西伦爵士依旧皱着眉头，仔细地打量着着萨尔代的神情，“希瑞那边来信了，就来自老城堡里那位德·奥尔赛亲王陛下。”

萨尔代接过那封未开封的信件，扫了眼上面图案繁复的金漆蜡封，就向康斯坦丁递去。

“堂兄，我必须请求你为我大致浏览下内容，”康斯坦丁神色微微黯淡了些，但还是尽可能地用轻松的调子继续说道，“记得滤过那些父亲指责我的无能与不负责任的部分——告诉我些我不知道的。”

“我敢肯定这次不会有那么糟……”萨尔代顿觉尴尬和些许难过，草草拆开信，大略扫了一眼，“你看，只是写了些往来贸易的提议——”

“萨尔代。”库西伦爵士忽然少有地极严厉打断了他。

有点死人的样子，哈姆雷特！萨尔代意识里的库西伦爵士喊道，眼前的库西伦爵士则沉着脸望着他不发一言。

不，不是严厉。

萨尔代悚然意识到，库西伦爵士脸上的，是某种……近乎悲悯的神色。

“库西伦爵士？”

“您刚才……一直是在与谁对话？”

库西伦爵士轻声问道。

萨尔代失去了所有表情，过了好一会才重新露出困惑的微笑：

“什么意思？库西伦爵士，当然是和……”

“我，康斯坦丁，我亲爱的堂兄。”康斯坦丁轻快的声音在他背后响起，句尾带了些怪异的转音，像在空气里微微折射扭曲过。

康斯坦丁。

他怎么会没注意到？

康斯坦丁。

背后的康斯坦丁继续轻轻说着不连贯的语句，音调逐渐浑浊：

“我真高兴有你在这里。”

康斯坦丁·德·奥尔赛死了。

萨尔代亲手杀了他，用一把小小的黑铁匕首。

“你是我的幸运星。”死人说。

萨尔代忽然意识到，那些话语只不过是对方过去还活着时的片段的无序拼凑。

“堂兄，我很抱歉。”

“堂兄，我真的很想你。”

“事情本不该这样的。”

“堂兄……”

在他身后，死者的回声逐渐逼近，伴随着沙沙的杂音。

那就是萨尔代一直以来耳鸣声里的不协调音。

“我最亲爱的堂兄。”低语声终于近得靠在他耳后。

“请原谅，我必须离开去休息了。”萨尔代听见自己说，声音平稳但不容置疑。

“求求你，我不想死。”死者干瘪的嘴唇嘶嘶地贴在他脸侧，“我最信任的堂兄。”

萨尔代站起来时脊背挺得笔直，像一切如常般，向他神色哀伤的老教授露出微笑：

“晚安，库西伦爵士。”

萨尔代终于回到了自己的卧室。

是的，他自己的卧室，商团总督的卧室。

这里的猩红地毯上曾到处散落着康斯坦丁随手乱丢的丝绸衬衣、别国赠予的未拆封礼物、手稿、笔记、挂画，和种种你直到踩上去才会发现的奇妙小玩意。现在则收拾得井井有条，每件东西都在它应有的位置上。

萨尔代继任总督已经整整一年了。

On ol menawi的血脉使他在近距离接触过神明后，偶尔能听到些许千面之神的低语，有时是梦境，有时是幻象，更多时候是耳鸣中的杂音。

那些低语里，是什么时候开始混杂进康斯坦丁的声音的？

从几个月前？从半年前？还是从一开始，康斯坦丁死去的时候就……

“堂兄。”

康斯坦丁为什么一直在对他说话？

萨尔代站在窗前。摇曳的烛火使他疲惫深陷的双眼映在玻璃上，也映出他身后的模糊黑影。

“堂兄。”那影子呼唤道。

“我很抱歉。”影子用康斯坦丁的声音说。

“你已经死了。”萨尔代听见自己说，“是我杀了你。”

“我很抱歉，”康斯坦丁的词句混乱地响起，既不是在肯定萨尔代的陈述，也不是回答，“我的堂兄。”

杀死他太轻易了。萨尔代一直清楚这一点。

康斯坦丁那时下意识弓下腰，蜷缩起身体，像被火枪射裂心肺的鹿，整个身躯剧痛着，震颤着，崩溃着——就好像他正把所有柔软的核心都毫无保留地、赤裸地献给萨尔代。因此只需一柄锈蚀的刀刃，就足以整个地剖开他，彻底地破坏他，让他腹内替代肠子内脏的树根藤蔓一齐痉挛般绞紧，胸腔里陈木做的胸骨窒息般疯狂起伏，最后一点赤红的血四溅着消失在风里。

那时康斯坦丁的眼睛望着他，变异的虹膜银亮得像嘶嘶的爬行生物，烧得萨尔代眼睛刺痛无比。他的眼角有数天前就干涸的黑血，暗灰色的嘴唇轻柔地一张一合，吐出带着腐木气味的叹息。

随后那面容平和下来。

濒死者的呼吸为何总像山谷里空洞的风声？

风停了。

“这种痛苦要把我逼疯了。”

回忆里的康斯坦丁死去了，幻想中的康斯坦丁依旧不愿消散。

“堂兄，你是我唯一相信的人。”

“求求你，不要让我失去理智。”

死者拖着沉重生硬的音调在萨尔代背后徘徊。

“我不想死。”

萨尔代缓缓转过身。

当然，他身后空无一人。

只有角落里康斯坦丁肖像上的亚麻盖布不知何时落下了半个角，露出被画师有意描绘得近乎纯金的头发，与一双青年人特有的愤世嫉俗的眼睛。

有人曾劝他烧掉所有康斯坦丁的肖像。至少不能把罪人的脸继续挂在现任总督的卧室里，他们说。萨尔代没有理会，只勉强把肖像都取下来，和从自己宅邸带来的那幅一起靠在卧室墙角，盖上象征死亡的白亚麻。

有时他会恍然意识到，这就是康斯坦丁真正仅剩的东西：几幅失真的画像——是的，甚至连他的尸体也被之后赶来的人们焚烧成残渣与黑灰。

那时胜利者们站在一旁，为谁拥有那具邪恶尸体的处置权而争执不休，像群食腐的乌鸦。

有人想用康斯坦丁来解剖研究血疫病和岛屿的祝福。

有人希望把康斯坦丁钉在火刑柱上“净化邪恶”。

有人声称为了商团的荣誉和名声，应该谎称康斯坦丁病死，并秘密下葬。

有人深恶痛绝地表示该把这罪人弃尸于此，任野兽掏空内脏，飞鸟啄去眼球。

最后所有人一致同意，如果自己一派无法决定尸体的处置方式，至少不能让其他派系拥有这机会。

烧掉吧！他们说。烧成灰！烧得干干净净，别留下半根骨头！

什么都没有结束。萨尔代那时意识到。

一切都会照旧。泰勒玛与桥盟会依然故我。人们依然会为几个金币或几句话而分崩离析互相厮杀。高大的宏伟城墙下永远会流着不见天日的臭水。个个都是绅士淑女，人人都是老爷贵妇，却不戴面具就可以上演荒诞的残虐表演。最令人发指的恶行换了个头衔——科学？信仰？——便可以昂首挺胸横行于世。屠夫的刀刃上会一直淌血。人们会一直被欺骗、羞辱、殴打、折磨、虐待、杀害。每一分，每一刻。

他可以日夜不休尝试去解决每件分内分外的事，拯救每个他遇见听说的人。但这永远不会有终点。

康斯坦丁曾无比憎恶这一切，却忘记自己就是旧大陆的嫡子。而最终萨尔代也会沦为他们中的一员——又或者他已经是了。

但现在是他一个人留下来面对一切了。

萨尔代发现自己在想象另一种可能。

在另一种可能里，自己会选择握住康斯坦丁的手。他们会穿梭在山林和岩洞间，追逐野鹿和赤狐。他们会在深夜的密林里参加那些部族的大狩猎，用枝头垂下的风铃宣告自己的到来，祝福来年土地肥沃，风调雨顺。他们会一起活下去，直到时间尽头。他和康斯坦丁会在人们虔诚的敬拜里，开始长出鳞片般的木质皮肤，手指渐渐弯曲成枝桠，从泪腺里长出开放又凋零的花朵。年复一年，他们会终于融在神明与人间的分界线里，遗留的肉体会生长成两棵古怪的巨树，土里的根脉深深纠缠成窒息的网。

他有几分钟沉迷于这种想象。

在那时，康斯坦丁向他递来抉择生死的匕首的那时，他确确实实有一瞬间，傲慢到把康斯坦丁和世界上其他所有人，放在同一天平上衡量。

然而那是他终究不会选择的可能。

未来有一天他会为此后悔吗？

当时他是否还有第三种更好的选择？

如果他更努力一些，事情是不是就不会到如今这个地步？

康斯坦丁为什么还在对他说话？

他太累了，还是已经疯了？

萨尔代不知道所有问题的答案。他只知道在下意识忘却对方已死的这些日子里，康斯坦丁，他那年轻的、死去的堂弟，每当他意识稍稍放松，都会出现在他身边——血疫的死斑不曾爬上他的脸颊，恶魔角状的扭曲枝桠没有生长出来，那满头柔软的浅棕发还未褪色。死者还会以健康红润的嘴唇向他倾诉，用闪亮快活的眼睛注视着他，用温暖的手臂轻轻拥抱他，就像那些过去的好日子——

——如果这是真的呢？

他感到胸口的巨大空洞渐渐生出新的枝芽，吸食着他的负罪感、悲恸、疲惫与虚伪的希望，编织成巨大而柔软的幻梦。

离天亮还有几个小时。

他或许可以容忍自己暂时沉浸在虚妄的慰藉里。

或许只要他愿意，真实与虚幻就会暂时颠倒。死和生的界限就会暂时消失。所有无可挽回的事情就会暂时奇迹般地得以解决。

——康斯坦丁就会暂时在他的想象里活过来。

萨尔代允许自己陷进床里，闭上双眼。

一瞬间，那些回声和低语，混合着千面之神的意识，又像潮水般铺天盖地迎面袭来——

“堂兄，没有你在这里很难熬。”

“你知道我很在乎你。”

“我很抱歉。”

“我不想死。”

“堂兄。”

——有点死人的样子。库西伦爵士在脑海边缘指责道。

不，我知道他已经死了。萨尔代对他说。

但剧本总是只在哈姆雷特死去便戛然而止，他忠诚的友人又当如何度过此后的每一个清晨与夜晚，就全留给赫瑞休本人自行论处。而赫瑞修已精疲力竭。在大幕再次拉开、反复沦为荒诞剧配角之前，演员还有时间头枕逝者的坟茔暂且休息。

在久违的睡意侵蚀里，不存在的青色植物脉络沙沙地爬行着，缠上萨尔代的指尖，手腕，肩膀，胸口，最后和他下颌的标记相织成网融为一片。

死者低语的潮水无声上涨，逐渐淹没他的口鼻和颤动的睫毛。

堂兄。堂兄。堂兄。

萨尔代终于慢慢松开紧握的拳头，向锦缎深处沉去。

“晚安，亲爱的王子。”他在半梦半醒间呢喃道。

在他昏暗混沌的梦里，有朦胧的烛光与厚重的天鹅绒窗帘。一切还从未发生。七岁的哈姆雷特向他带着笑意睁开双眼。

Fin.


End file.
